


As Long As I'm Here.

by BGee93



Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Feels, Assume the rest of the team is basically Alpha, BoKuroo shenanigans, Doctor Iwaizumi Hajime, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Verse, Other, Pregnancy, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Purring, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shenanigans, Slight OOC, Unplanned Pregnancy, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, broship, pregnancy symptoms, pro volleyball player kuroo tetsurou, sinship, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kageyama feels like there's something off but he can't quite put his finger on exactly what. He just doesn't feel like himself and there's this nagging idea in the back of his mind that he should be worried about it. Whatever it is.(I suck at Summaries omg forgive me)Requests for pairings is open, please seeHEREfor the request page.





	As Long As I'm Here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokshoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokshoh/gifts).



> I am so, so, so sorry this took so long! I truly hope you enjoy this and it makes up for the long as fuck wait! I tried to make it as in character as I could and I hope the angst is alright as this was the most 'realistic' reaction I could see happening between these two. I added as much fluff as I could to make up for the angst! TT-TT
> 
> I also want to do a Shout out to spring_emerald because she helped me through my writers block on this fix ❤ Would not have found the inspiration to finish it otherwise if she hasn't of listen to me rant XD

Something was off. No. Something _felt_ off. But Tobio couldn’t figure out exactly what was off about himself. Lately it just seems like his whole body is against him and uncooperative. 

His skin felt as if it had a whole new layer just sitting over top of it and when he would move it stretched and pulled like the new layer was just a size too small for him. Tight and uncomfortable is how he would accurately describe it in his mind. In the mornings he would sit on the end of their bed, listening to Shouyou hum away happily in the shower or in the kitchen as he cooked them breakfast, and Tobio would slowly flex and release his hands, legs or arms. Just moving them all slowly as he stared deep holes into his own flesh, trying to figure out why it looked no different but made him feel like a completely different person. It was getting worse as time when on. 

Even his teammates were taking notice but it hasn’t affected the way he plays, yet. It just makes him feel… Off.

He tried talking to Shouyou about it a few days ago but his husband had just brushed it off like it was no big deal. Telling him he just needed more sleep or something. He doesn’t blame him for not being too concerned. Tobio keeps on top of his health, he hardly ever gets sick and it couldn’t be his heat because unlike most Omegas Tobio only gets them twice a year. Even then, because he’s on a National sports team he has to take injection suppressants which are a lot more potent than the oral ones, practically containing a heat completely when it happens. Add in his birth control injections and it lessens the effects of his heat even more. All anyone would really notice is a small spike in his scent and he sweats more than usual, sometimes a cramp or two if he over exerts himself.

Not that there are many Omegas on sports teams anyways, but in addition to the extra strength suppressants they are required to wear scent blocker patches, shower with neutralizer products after matches and carry neutralizer spray in their bags. It sucks and seems unfair but that’s the price to pay for being on the team. And it’s a price Tobio is more than willing to pay if it means he can keep playing Volleyball.

His mind was brought back to the present when the echoing sound of braying laughter filled the gymnasium. Blinking rapidly a couple times Tobio slid his eyes around the area until they focused on the source of the interruption of his thoughts. Mentally rolling his eyes he watched the dumbass duo nearby, staring openly as Bokuto flushed a deep shade of Red while Kuroo practically laid on the floor, knees bent up towards his chest bending him over and forehead almost touching the wooden floor, in his hysterics. 

The sight as a whole would look utterly confusing to anyone who wasn’t used to them but with a quick glance around at the other teammates showed Tobio that not only did the display barely hold up any movements but even their Coach continued shuffling through papers on his clipboard while he watched a small Three on Three match set up a new play they’ve been working on. He had tried it yesterday so today was Oikawa’s turn as Setter for it.

Normally he would jump right back into practice but honestly, he was feeling sluggish and his curiosity was spiked. Turning back towards the interrupting duo Tobio looked closer, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened, bringing his water bottle up to his lips again and squeezing some of the lukewarm liquid into his dry mouth. A small and ineffective attempt at hiding the fact that he was taking a longer than usual break from practice to watch the scene before him. It took all of Three gulps of water to deduct what happened and it left Tobio unamused and scolding himself for even showing any interest in the first place. 

Apparently, what occurred was Bokuto, much like what Tobio is currently doing, had been taking a small break and was drinking some water. Kuroo had decided to sneak up behind him, probably crawling across the floor (a very likely guess because of his current position), and ended with Kuroo pulling back on one of Bokuto’s thigh high knee-pads then proceeding to let it go with a snap back against the skin. All before Bokuto could comprehend what was happening let alone actually react. The end result was Bokuto squeezing water into his face, Tobio also guesses some form of amusing noise escaping him from the way Kuroo was laughing and the still lingering blush across Bokuto’s cheeks and ears. 

Setting down his water bottle Tobio slowly eased into some stretches. He’d taken far longer to get back into practice tosses than he ever would and that thought was beginning to bother him. Mentally scolding himself he tried to focus fully on stretching out the now stiff muscles in his legs. But somehow he still couldn’t focus enough to even stretch properly, he nearly went too far on one arm and didn’t go far enough with either leg to even feel the burn of the movements. 

Sighing in frustration Tobio resisted the urge to card his fingers through his hair, the intention to yank out a few of the straight, Black strands becoming stronger and stronger as time passes. Instead he glanced towards his Coach, silently brooding on the idea of asking to call it an early day.

It had been noted earlier that week, after a chat with their Assistant Coach had caught him coming out of the dressing room, that the team had noticed his off behavior and brought it to attention. He’d reassured them nothing was wrong that, like Shouyou had suggested, he was just lacking sleep lately. Even if it wasn’t true. In fact Tobio had taken to napping in the afternoons when he would normally go out for a quick run around the park a few blocks away from their home. 

It was his second favorite place on Earth, that park. There was a clear, long, winding path around the whole thing with lots of branched off trails that weren’t as cleared off but always lead to the middle, which had a pretty fountain and many places to sit and rest, or a cute little hideaway. Him and Shouyou had found a small hideaway when they’d gone on a run together soon after moving to the area, they’d quickly made it their date spot and whenever they’d come home from a long trip with the team they’d go and spend hours there. Just relaxing. It was one of the rare occasions when Shouyou wouldn’t bug him for tosses or be hyped up beyond belief. 

Hinata first purred for him in that spot too. It had shocked the hell out of the both of them at first, as an Alpha purring was not an everyday thing. Hell, it wasn’t a _normal_ thing either. Alpha’s have only ever been known to purr if their mates were dropping or in desperate need of comforting. But that day, Tobio’s head was laying on Shouyou’s chest as the both of them just lay together in comfortable silence when this deep, powerful crooning sound started to vibrate through Shouyou’s chest and the back of Tobio’s head. He’d lain there confused and rapidly blinking, while trying to ignore the odd sensation of having the area his head was on vibrating as the chest rose and fell in deep breaths. When he’d finally guessed what was happening Shouyou was already covering his deeply blushing face and yelling for Tobio to just ignore it and it’d go away.

Of course he didn’t just ignore it and neither did his Omegan side. In fact, it sent shivers through his whole body so violently it left a numbing sensation in its wake. In all honesty it was one of the most intense feelings Tobio’s ever felt, including how he’d felt during his first heat **and** the first heat he’d spent with Shouyou. He never thought he would feel anything more intense and consuming than those moments but clearly he hadn’t been prepared enough from those experiences for the sound of his Alpha purring by just _being_ with him. 

The piercing sound of Coach screaming something jerked Tobio out of the blissful memory and drew his eyes towards the man. The sound of his voice was filled with Alpha commanding and it took almost all of his will power, and pure stubbornness, to not drop his head and submit the second he looked at the tall, commanding figure who was currently yelling at a grinning Oikawa. He knew that grin well from years of observing the man, clearly he’d been caught doing something he really wasn’t supposed to be doing so he was using his charming apologetic, fake apologetic, grin while rubbing the back of his head trying to look sheepish. Tobio could see the other hand behind the mans back was holding his cell phone so clearly he’d been caught with it on the court, again.

He was about to shake his head and, finally, get back into practice, having wasted enough of everyone's time, when their eyes met. Oikawa’s met Tobio’s and though, with the distance between them, it was hard to tell it _felt_ like he was trying to give the Omega a message through the stare. It wasn’t filled with rage, annoyance or even the jealousy he’d picked up on from time to time, for once. Instead they seemed warmer, almost _knowing_? But it only confused him as he broke off the stare himself and slowly walked towards Bokuto and Kuroo, the duo now arguing light heartedly with each other. 

More than likely about the incident he’d observed earlier but who truly knows with the two of them. 

It was an ongoing struggle but Tobio managed to trudge his way through practice. It shouldn’t have been a struggle since he was just running drills and their usual plays, nothing new or even draining in the least for him. But for some reason he kept getting winded after Four or Five tosses and he even had a dizzy spell nearing the last half hour which prompted the Coach to finally get frustrated with him force him to quit practice early. Angrily he had accepted without meeting the gazes of his teammates full expecting them to be angry. If he’d actually looked at any of them as he sulked towards the locker room he would have seen the concerned glances they all sent each other, not a hint of anger anywhere. 

Shouyou had started to go after him but Oikawa stopped him and whispered something softly in his ear that no one else picked up on, not even Ushijima who seemed to have supersonic hearing most days, always aware of what was going on with everyone on the team. It was honestly a good thing Ushijima wasn’t a gossip, he knows far more about everyone than they realize. 

After straightening himself up and away from the whispered conversation with Shouyou, Oikawa clapped his hands together and offer to stay behind, with Shouyou, for extra practice if anyone was interested and if the Coach was alright with leaving the keys with them. Naturally almost every Regular on the team was more than happy to stay behind for the extra workout but there was a heaviness lingering in the air between everyone. They were all worried for their Omegan teammate, all noticing how his behaviour has shifted over the past couple weeks and how there was obviously something bothering him deeply. 

Even Shouyou was growing more and more worried about his wife, the past couple days showing signs of something more than just a lack of sleep going on. Tobio seemed groggy, almost hazy in his movements and was often caught daydreaming in the middle of doing something. Not exactly worrying symptoms, hardly symptoms to anyone else, but it just wasn’t something he ever did. There was other very minute details that caught Shouyou’s attention lately but he couldn’t tell if it was just his mind playing tricks on his concerned train of thought or if it was actually details he should be taking note of. And now Oikawa was convincing him to stay late and just try to relax, to trust him and everything will be figured out later?

_What the heck is going on that I’m not seeing?_

A deep, pleasure filled moan escaped past his lips as the steaming hot water pelted into his tired skin. Tobio hadn’t realized just how exhausted he truly felt until he was leaning his chest and cheek against the freezing tile of the shower wall and just letting the hot water wash over him in wave after wave of heated bliss. Probably a dumb idea after having a dizzy spell not even Ten minutes ago, which effectively got his practice workout cut short, but it felt too damn good for it to be too bad of a decision at the moment. 

Another throaty moan passed through him, vibrating his vocal chords and lips as it fell out when one of his hands lifted up to the back of his neck and his fingers dug deeply into the sore flesh of his shoulder. Bringing the other hand up he slowly rubbed the kinks he didn’t even realize were formed there away. Slowly but surely he worked the muscles loose wherever his fingers could reach. In the back of his mind he knew that he should be actually bathing himself instead of indulging himself in a massage, especially since he was in fact in a public shower room. Not to mention if he were to stop and think about the sounds he was letting out past his slightly opened lips at the moment Tobio knew he would be mortified if anyone were to walk in and hear. But once again his brain pushed aside the thoughts in replace of relishing in the fact that it felt too damn good to care at the moment.

He stayed underneath the borderline boiling water until he’d worked his muscles loose enough to feel like they were melting before quickly washing away the dirt and grime. For the first time in a few weeks Tobio finally felt normal in his own skin. Scratch that. He finally felt _comfortable_ in his own skin. At least until he was towel drying himself off.

Despite the soft material of his towel it felt like sandpaper when he slid it across his chest. A pained hiss fell from his mouth as his hands immediately dropped the offending material to the tiled floor next to his bare feet. His hands shook as he hitched in a few breaths, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. The painful sting was coming from his chest, more specifically his nipples which were erect from the the cool air hitting his steaming skin. Tobio’s confused eyes slowly dragged down to look at his chest, still unsure of what was going on. 

Not that it was odd for nipple to get sensitive to cold temperatures or anything, but, this wasn’t just that that was odd. 

Upon gazing down at himself Tobio became even more confused. In a few strides he was in front of the mirror attached to the outside of Oikawa’s locker, something the Coach is still pissed about since Oikawa literally hot glued the thing to the outside of his locker so nobody could remove it without destroying the locker door. When he took in his full figure in the mirror his breaths came in hitches again. It was as if he was seeing his body for the first time in months even though it obviously wasn’t. He fully admits to looking over himself once or twice a week, to see how his muscles are evolving since as an Omega it was hard to keep muscle mass. He’s always been diligent with keeping up a strict diet and exercise routine to uphold and build up muscle at a steady rate and Tobio hasn’t faltered in that routine since Middle School when he experienced his first heat. But now…

Now it looked as if he’d skipped a few weeks when in reality he’d actually increased his strength training to prepare for the Season tournament coming up. Everyone on the team had. His thighs and stomach muscles were looser, barely but still noticeable enough to him. His arms and legs still looked sturdy and toned. His face looked a little fuller around the cheek area but that could be from anything… 

Tobio could deal with these slight changes, just readjust his routine and build back up again and blame it on the possibility that his body was rejecting his injections which can be fixed with a dose change and a checkup. But what he couldn’t deal with was the changes to his upper chest area. Where he would normally see deep dips and grooves around his pecs and collarbone was now smoothed out, his pecs looking slightly swollen. A hand reached up to run over the area but he stopped himself within inches of the changed flesh when he heard the gym door open and slam closed with an echo.

As if embarrassed Tobio rushed to pull clothes over his slightly damp skin. Covering up the changes that honestly wouldn’t be noticed by anyone else unless they looked at him on a daily basis. Actually, even that was hit and miss to assume since Hinata would have noticed the changes by now. Probably would have even commented or teased him about it.

He was pulling his favorite Hoodie, a Beige, Cashmere hoodie with little stars dusted over it in a random pattern, over his shoulders when the gentle scuffs of footsteps stopped closeby. Turning his sharp, blue eyes towards the intruder he expected to see one of his teammates sneaking out early. Instead he met the gently smirking gaze of none other than Iwaizumi, his former Senpai.

“Iwaizumi-Senpai?” The Alpha gave him a small wave, a plastic bag that was hung against the elbow of the waving arm crinkled noisily from the movement.

“Hey Hinata-kun,” the deep voice was as gentle as the gaze he was sending Tobio. This would have sent warning bells off to anyone who knew the Alpha well since he reserved the look for giving his patients bad news and wanted to break it to them as softly as possible. But Tobio wasn’t fully in his right mind, his thoughts still reeling and heartbeat skipping ever so slightly over everything that seems to be happening to him. Things that he doesn’t understand though he feels like he should be understanding. 

“Tobio is fine, or Kags if you prefer not to use my given name,”

“If you’re fine with Tobio I’ll use that, but call me Hajime yeah?” he gave Iwaizumi a curt nod telling him it was fine.

The two stared at each other while Tobio finished dressing and packing up his bag for the night. No other words were spoken and he simply assumed that Iwaizumi was here for Oikawa. It had been a few months since Iwaizumi and Tobio had seen each other so it was nice to be around a familiar person while he was borderline mentally freaking out. Okay that was an exaggeration at this moment but he was slowly growing closer and closer to that possibility. Tobio’s assumption was proven wrong when he turned to leave, slinging his bag over his shoulder and bowing a quick goodbye to the older man in front of him.

“Wait, I’m here for you,”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi's lips twitched at the response knowing he caught him off guard. Carefully the Alpha released a calming flow of scent as he inched closer to Tobio, the gentle look still across his usually hardened features. Tobio relaxed in the soft cloud of scent that surrounded them, a refreshing yet odd mix of mint and clean linen, as he searched the others face for an answer.

“Is there somewhere quiet we can go to talk?”

“Somewhere? Quiet?”

“Yeah, like somewhere you’re comfortable,”

“Um, why?” As much as he trusted his former Senpai this situation was just odd. It’s not like they were close friends or anything so it confused Tobio as to why he would suddenly be asking him to go somewhere quiet and comfortable for him. Iwaizumi remained silent for a minute before he sighed, leaned in closer and whispered out an explanation. His soft spoken words tore through Tobio like a gunshot, whole body slowly turning ice cold and eyes shooting wide open. When the Alpha pulled away and asked again if there was somewhere comfortable they could go to talk Tobio no longer hesitated as he allowed Iwaizumi to lightly grip his arm.

“My place, please,”

An hour later the two of them sat in the Hinata household bathroom, side by side on the floor in front of the bathtub. The air between them was understandably tense. Iwaizumi having just finished explaining all the information Tobio needed in the moment and quietly waiting for the information to soak into the younger ones brain. Tobio had heard the words, heard them all too clearly and perfectly, but it was hard to digest them. They swam together and became muddled as he tried to mentally grasp at the location of the punchline to what he was hoping was a joke.

After waiting for several more minutes Iwaizumi spared another glance towards Tobio in an attempt to gage whether or not he was understanding everything and processing the situation yet. If not he could wait, he really didn’t mind even if he had to wait all night and even if he would have to explain and reexplain everything over and over until his throat became sore and voice lost in hoarseness. He was used to these reactions since he started working in the Omega Health Clinic downtown. That was also the reason that Tooru had given him a call with his suspicions over what might be happening to their old kouhai. Not that Tooru would _ever_ admit out loud that he’d become worried about Tobio, no, that would hurt his pride and stubbornness too much. 

That doesn’t mean that Iwaizumi won’t tease the living shit out of his best friend about it later.

Iwaizumi still released a steady flow of calming pheromones around them as he tried to keep the Omega beside him as calm as possible. The last thing he wanted was Tobio going into a sudden drop or turning feral, things that only happen in extreme cases but he still had to count them as possibilities. His still soft gaze slowly looked over Tobio with a sharpened gaze trying to find any signs to tell him what was going through his mind or if there was an indication of something he needed. 

Tobio was sitting up with his spine tensed up in a straight line, completely unmoving except for the rise and fall of steady breathes through his lungs and the thumb of his right hand slowly rubbing along the surface of the pregnancy test held tightly in his hand. A positive pregnancy test. It had taken Iwaizumi nearly a half hour to convince the Omega to take the test after answering a few generic questions about how he was feeling lately and if there had been any odd physical changes he’d noticed. The conversation ended when he had to practically challenge Tobio into taking the test, saying he would bring up his anonymous suspicions to his coach unless he took it willingly. Iwaizumi felt like shit for resorting to those kind of tactics but it had become necessary. A pregnant Omega in a National Sports team was not a welcomed thing.

It wasn;t frowned upon or anything, just not welcomed. Omegas barely ever made the cut onto the teams because they are usually weaker and can’t build up muscle well enough to keep up their power levels. There has only ever been Five Omegas on the Volleyball team in the past Twenty some years and Three of those had become pregnant during their contract years. Of those Three only One ever made it back onto the team and only because they had an Alpha partner willing to travel with the team and look after the pup. The other two did not have such understanding and willing partners so they were forced into early retirement to stay at home and raise their kids. For someone like Tobio, whose career was one of the biggest parts of their life, this was obviously a very real fear for him. 

The scent Tobio released confirmed that train of thought for Iwaizumi when it would continue to spike into an Earthy-burning smell instead of his usual Green Tea tone. It was borderlining on the more burnt side which concerned him since that was a subtle sign of dropping but it wasn't strong enough yet for him to need to call for an ambulance and get ahold of Hinata. He’d asked earlier after the test had been taken if Tobio wanted his mate here but the younger had furiously shaken his head and ran a hand through the midnight tinted locks, mussing up his usually neat and tidy style until his bangs were sticking out at odd angles. Even now the strands still stood every which way, having been ignored as Tobio chose to send his classic glaring gaze at the offending stick he held.

They sat there for awhile longer, still in complete silence, until the distant sound of the front door being unlocked reached them. Iwaizumi thanked the gods for finally sending Hinata home since he could get off the hard tiled floor, his ass was beyond numb and tingling at this point from sitting for so long in one position. A selfish thought but ones ass could only take so much. 

Tobio noticeably flinched at the sound and the burnt scent spiked up stronger than it had been causing Iwaizumi to pause and watch him. He flinched again, another strong spike of scent welling up before mellowing out, when the front door audibly opened then softly closed. This repeated through the sound of shuffling and keys jingling front the front rooms. After a moment of silence Hinata called out Tobio’s name. His voice was loud but the tone was worried and hesitant. The spike of scent hit once again before lingering. 

Iwaizumi laid a hand on his shoulder before softly asking if he wanted him to go talk to Hinata. Tobio inched away from the touch before leaning into it, subconsciously nuzzling the scent gland on Iwaizumi’s wrist where the comforting pheromones were still being released, before nodding and acknowledging the question. Nodding slowly, Iwaizumi stood up and stretched out his aching muscles to bring back some of the feeling. Before he left the room he advised Tobio to go to the nest he had mentioned vaguely earlier in the shocked haze of the test and to try and relax. Iwaizumi didn't want to leave when the Omegas scent wasn’t mellowing out like he needed it to but he knew that a nest could be the last defense against a drop and that he wouldn’t be long in talking to Hinata so he could check on him and reassess the situation before it became too late. After receiving a confirmation nod from Tobio, that he would do that, Iwaizumi finally headed out of the bathroom door towards the sound of Hinata’s footsteps and shuffling.

Tobio sat there for a bit longer, listening to the faint voices that he guessed were coming from their living room. His eyes kept boring holes into the thin, long piece of plastic in his hands. The digital face still reading the same result back at him despite how much he urged it to change. Pregnant. He was pregnant. There was no way it was wrong or a false positive, as Iwaizumi had explained before he could question it. The test he’d brought him was one from the hospital he worked at and it was specially made for early detection in Male Omegas. 

The shock was starting to wear off but his whole body still felt cold all over, as if he’d been wading in ice cold water for hours and only just got out. There was a hum in his ears that muddled some of the sounds around him and he couldn’t quite pinpoint what was causing it though Tobio would compare it to when his body would become hyper aware when adrenaline was pushing blood through his veins at a dangerously rapid rate telling him to slow down for a few minutes. Almost like a thrumming sound of rushing blood. 

A loud thump from somewhere in their apartment drew his full attention away from the thoughts still swimming inside his brain, the first time he’d been drawn out the haze since coming home. It reminded him that he’d promised Hajime that he would make him way to the nest in their spare room down the hall. Slowly Tobio blinked away the sore, dryness of his eyes that had set in from staring so long before gently pushing himself off of the floor. Still gripping the test tightly in his fist he braced his weight with the other hand as he left the bathroom and swayed himself forwards and down the hallway. No lights were on so he relied on the muscle memory and the scenets lingering in the air. His muted Green Tea mixed with Shouyou’s vibrant Citrus. It was comforting and unnerving at the same time right now.

Moments later he finally fell into the smaller room and lunged forward until he was slumping to the floor, pain shooting up his wrist and elbow where they connected harshly with the bare floor, before crawling into the plush surface of the hastily made nest. Tobio has started making it earlier in the week when he’d had a bout of anxiousness over the mysterious feelings he’d been having. Also thinking it would help him sleep better but it hasn't made much of a difference. Shouyou had slept in it with him the other night when he’d woken up in the middle of the night to find Tobio gone from their bed. His strong scent still lingering in the mass of blankets and pillows. On top of the pile was Tobio’s favorite blanket, a King sized desensitizing blanket. An odd choice for most Omegas but he loved the gentle weight of it when he was anxious or worried, it practically melted the nerves away.

He stripped down to his sweatpants and crawled under the blanket, sighing happily as the weight fell over him. Bringing his knees up to his chest Tobio curled in on himself and willed sleep to take over. He honestly didn’t want to talk anymore tonight, and probably not tomorrow either if he was to be perfectly honest. Despite how long they’d been together he and Shouyou had never really discussed having kids. Whenever the topic had come up it had always been fleeting and _’Yeah maybe someday, but not right now_ s. With him on strong suppressants and birth control it seemed like something they could control if they had ever made a solid decision about it. Apparently mother nature had other plans for them because maybe someday has suddenly become today.

The calming warmth and scent of the nest was taking over and sleep was finally setting it when the door slowly creaked open. Tobio didn't react to the intrusion even when he vaguely acknowledged that it was Shouyou coming into the room. He tried to fight through the fog of sleep to gage the kind of scent his Alpha was releasing but he was too far gone to figure it out, but it didn’t seem negative. At least not as negative as his obviously were since his mate didn’t say a word as he climbed under the blanket.

In moments Tobio felt himself wrapped into the others arms. Shouyou was still smaller than him though he’s grown enough over the years that their size difference wasn’t so awkward when Tobio was the small spoon in cuddles. Relaxing into his hold Tobio allowed the other to encircle one arm around his chest to slowly rub circles into his still flat stomach. The motion made him tear up and grasp the hand to still its motions, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Shouyou leaned in and nuzzled against the bond mark in the back of his neck near his hairline causing a whimper to fall from his throat at the sensitive sensation it rippled through him. Shouyou suddenly began to purr, that same deep crooning sound from that day in the park vibrated against Tobio’s back. His Omega instinct kicked in and he began to purr along with his Alpha, his own purring sounding like a rolling, low pitched rumble. One of Shouyou’s legs inched between his as he was pulled against the others chest tightly, the vibrations against his back becoming stronger and lulling him into a deeper haze of exhaustion. Sleep was still pulling him under but his brain was trying to will him to stay awake. 

They stayed like this, unmoving until Tobio’s body relaxed once again into the soft surface of the nest. He buried his face into an area that practically reeked of Citrus while Shouyou continued to nuzzle against his scent glands and the bond marks, breathing in Tobio’s scent deeply. When the hand stilling Shouyou’s against his stomach slackened and then fell away Shouyou started rubbing circles into the bared flesh once again. This time Tobio just let him do it, still not ready to talk about any of it. He thanked whoever was listening that his husband didn’t seem ready either, or simply wasn't willing to push it when Tobio was obviously upset about the whole situation. It was then that he finally gave into sleep. 

Shouyou waited until he heard the soft snores coming from Tobio’s lips and felt the rise and fall of his Omegas chest in rhythmic sleep before he leaned in, laying a kiss against Tobio’s cheek. Iwaizumi had agreed to stay overnight in case Tobio dropped unexpectedly and needed medical assistance and to be there if they were ready to talk about what their options were in the morning. Before he too gave into sleep he whispered a promise into Tobio’s ear willing him to hear it in his sleep.

“As long as I’m here, you’re _**invincible**_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it made sense with all those time skips!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a Kudos/Comment and subscribe to the series if you enjoy it so far! Don't forget to leave your own request if you'd like!
> 
> [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bgee93) ~ come chat with me! ~ [ Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BGee93) ~ Stories. Just more stories lol. ~ [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/BGee93) ~ Come ask me questions! I'm open for answering almost anything ;) ~ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGee93) ~ Where I post most of my updates about stories and what I'm working on ~


End file.
